fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Songeria
__NOEDITSECTION__ Papa's Songeria (also known as Ash's Songeria��) is a fanon game by Fanofkinopio where you sell a variety of songs to customers with amazing song taste. Previews * 5th March 2019: Sneak Peek: Papa's Songeria - What is it?! * 9th March 2019: Sneak Peek: Who is Twilight? * 18th March 2019: Sneak Peek: Holidays! * 29th March 2019: Sneak Peek: Papa's Songeria Debuts! * 2nd April 2019: Game released. Stations * Order Station * Selection Station (select the songs the customer wants to rent). * Download Station (download the songs to the customer's phone). * Snack Station (add some snacks the customer wants so they can eat their favourite foods and listen to their favourite songs). Customers * Mitama (Tutorial) * Nahomi (After Tutorial) * Alicia (Random) * Noah (Random) * Yandel (Random) * Adrian (Random) * Onill (Random) * Katelyn (Random) * Sandra (Time) * Wally (Time) * Freddy (Time) * Wilson (Time) * Mahou (Time) * Jacqueline (Time) * Citrine (Time) * Amber (Time) * Ruby (Time) * Amai (Time) * Fang (Time) * Fanofkinopio (Time) * Rox (Time) * Flora (Time) * Holly (Time) * Sarah (Time) * Nao (Time) * Silvery (Time) * Bronze (Time) * Klein (Time) * Ai (Time) * Olive (Time) * Pete (Day 2) * Benjamin (Rank 2) * Jason (Rank 3) * Seiya (Rank 4) * Brock (Rank 5) * Sparkle (Rank 6) * Mary (Rank 7) * Lizzy (Rank 8) * Charlie (Rank 9) * Actor (Rank 10) * Lovie (Rank 11) * Nestor (Rank 12) * Monica (Rank 13) * Fowlwing (Rank 14) * Jackson (Rank 15) * Ophelia (Rank 16) * André (Rank 17) * Poppy (Rank 18) * Danny (Rank 19) * Phoebe (Rank 20) * Ikebana (Rank 21) * Blossom (Rank 22) * Reyna (Rank 23) * Lucas (Rank 24) * Lilli (Rank 25) * Antonio (Rank 26) * Isabelle (Rank 27) * Sasha (Rank 28) * Zarah (Rank 29) * BBQ Fan (Rank 30) * Onyx (Rank 31) * Emerald (Rank 32) * Sapphire (Rank 33) * Azura (Rank 34) * Amethyst (Rank 35) * Twilight (Rank 36) * Star (Rank 37) * Moon (Rank 38) * Dusk (Rank 39) * Light (Rank 40) * Mikyu (Rank 41) * Hana (Rank 42) * Noha (Rank 43) * Jeff (Rank 44) * Kumi (Rank 45) * Palla (Rank 46) * Catria (Rank 47) * Est (Rank 48) * Huginn (Rank 49) * Muninn (Rank 50) * Myrrh (Rank 51) * Aliah (Rank 52) * Quicksilver (Rank 53) * Shiro (Rank 54) * Victor (Rank 55) * Wester (Rank 56) * Cara (Rank 57) * Irona Pol (Rank 58) * Xander (Rank 59) * Perry (Rank 60) * Christine (Rank 61) * Samantha (Rank 62) * Lucas (Rank 63) * Bianca (Rank 64) * Ash (Rank 65) Closers * Lill Smith (Monday) * Celica (Tuesday) * George (Wednesday) * Chester (Thursday) * Berri (Friday) * Queeny (Saturday) * Christina (Sunday) Locals * Onyx * Emerald * Sapphire * Amethyst * Twilight * Star * Moon * Dusk * Light * Mikyu * Hana * Noha * Jeff * Palla * Catria * Est * Huginn * Muninn * Citrine * Amber * Ruby Songs Songs in bold are real songs Fanofkinopio has heard of and are available on YouTube. Collection 1 Songs * The Sky (Start) * Papa's Pizzeria: Theme Song (Start) * Disturbance in Agustria (Start) * Boon to Bane (Start) * The Song of Disappointment (Start) Collection 2 Songs * Free of Will (Unlocked on Day 2 with Pete) * Sylgr Ylgr (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Benjamin) * Pretty Fever (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Jason) * Death (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Seiya) * Fire Emblem: Main Theme (Summer) (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Brock) Collection 3 Songs * The Future of the End (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Sparkle) * Hush My Child (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Mary) * What Lies at the End (Unlocked at Rank 8 with Lizzy) * To Live in Harmony (Unlocked at Rank 9 with Charlie) * Under the Bar (Unlocked at Rank 10 with Actor) Collection 4 Songs * Truth, Despair and Hope (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Lovie) * Country in Ruins (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Nestor) * Classic Dance (Unlocked at Rank 13 with Monica) * Colour Burst (Unlocked at Rank 14 with Fowlwing) * Distant Road (Unlocked at Rank 15 with Jackson) Collection 5 Songs * Papa's Burgeria: Theme Song (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Ophelia) * Papa's Taco Mia!: Theme Song (Unlocked at Rank 17 with André) * Cartoon Theme Songs: 2000-2010 (Unlocked at Rank 18 with Poppy) * Gusty Garden Galaxy Theme (Unlocked at Rank 19 with Danny) * Follow Me! (Unlocked at Rank 20 with Phoebe) Collection 6 Songs * Road Taken (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Ikebana) * Road Taken (Roar) (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Blossom) * Quiet Burn (Unlocked at Rank 23 with Reyna) * Quiet Burn (Roar) (Unlocked at Rank 24 with Lucas) * My Way or Byway (Unlocked at Rank 25 with Lilli) Collection 7 Songs * Cartoon Songs in 8-bit (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Antonio) * Fanofkinopio Screaming in a Mic (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Isabelle) * Let's Cook! (Unlocked at Rank 28 with Sasha) * Heavy Metal Mechanism Thingy (Unlocked at Rank 29 with Zarah) * Rap Songs (Clean Edit) (Unlocked at Rank 30 with BBQ Fan) Collection 8 Songs * Good Egg Galaxy Theme (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Onyx) * Papa's Freezeria Theme Song (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Emerald) * End of All (Sky) (Unlocked at Rank 33 with Sapphire) * End of All (Land) (Unlocked at Rank 34 with Azura) * End of All (Below) (Unlocked at Rank 35 with Amethyst) Collection 9 Songs * Papa's Pancakeria Theme Song (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Twilight) * Twilight of the Gods (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Star) * Talk to Me (Unlocked at Rank 38 with Moon) * Destiny (Ablaze) (Unlocked at Rank 39 with Dusk) * Cats at Play (Unlocked at Rank 40 with Light) Collection 10 Songs * Spin Spin (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Mikyu) * Random Gibberish (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Hana) * Catwalk Music (Unlocked at Rank 43 with Noha) * Triumph (Blazing Blade) (Unlocked at Rank 44 with Jeff) * The Pain of the Rainbow (Unlocked at Rank 45 with Kumi) Collection 11 Songs * Wind of Askr (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Palla) * Papa's Wingeria Theme Song (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Catria) * Papa's Hot Doggeria Theme Song (Unlocked at Rank 48 with Est) * Papa's Cupcakeria Theme Song (Unlocked at Rank 49 with Huginn) * Land of Abundance and Festival (Unlocked at Rank 50 with Muninn) Collection 12 Songs * Here, Keep The Change (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Myrrh) * Papa's Pastaria Theme Song (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Aliah) * The Faith of Fate (Unlocked at Rank 53 with Quicksilver) * Veðrfölnir's Chant (Unlocked at Rank 54 with Shiro) * Happy Birthday in 107 Languages (Unlocked at Rank 55 with Victor) Collection 13 Songs * Songs in Morse Code (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Wester) * Sea of Aspiration (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Cara) * Wait for me (Unlocked at Rank 58 with Irona Pol) * Zorba (Unlocked at Rank 59 with Xander) * Flip the Dip (Unlocked at Rank 60 with Perry) Collection 14 Songs * Papa's Donuteria Theme Song (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Christine) * Papa's Cheeseria Theme Song (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Samantha) * Papa's Bakeria Theme Song (Unlocked at Rank 63 with Lucas) * Papa's Sushiria Theme Song (Unlocked at Rank 64 with Bianca) * Papa's Scooperia Theme Song (Unlocked at Rank 65 with Ash) Snacks * Chocolate Bar (Start) * Strawberry Lollipop (Start) * Popcorn (Start) * Oreos (Start) * Meat Pie (Unlocked on Day 4 of New Year) * Lamington (Unlocked on Day 4 of Valentine's Day) * Wedges (Unlocked on Day 4 of Holi) * Cake Slice (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cherry Blossom Festival) * Strawberry Wafers (Unlocked on Day 4 of Cinco de Mayo) * Snakes (Unlocked on Day 4 of Singer's Festival) * Kitty Katty (Unlocked on Day 4 of Star's Birth) * Chicken Burger (Unlocked on Day 4 of J-K Pop Festival) * Vanilla Ice Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of F-Pop Festival) * Mini Mallows (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) * Fruit Bowl (Unlocked on Day 4 of Thanksgiving) * Fried Chicken (Unlocked on Day 4 of Christmas) Holidays Holidays in bold denote that it is a new holiday. In this game, anyone can order any holiday song, but those that favour the holiday are more likely to visit the music store during that holiday and will order at least one holiday song. * New Year (Heim), Rank 6 (unlocked with Sparkle at Rank 6, favoured by Sparkle, Mary, Lizzy, Charlie, Actor, Mitama, Nahomi and Alicia). * Valentine's Day (Baldr), Rank 11 (unlocked with Lovie at Rank 11, favoured by Lovie, Nestor, Monica, Fowlwing, Jackson, Noah, Yandel and Adrian). * Holi (Hezul), Rank 16 (unlocked with Ophelia at Rank 16, favoured by Ophelia, André, Poppy, Danny, Phoebe, Adrian, Onill and Katelyn). * Cherry Blossom Festival (Od), Rank 21 (unlocked with Ikebana at Rank 21, favoured by Ikebana, Blossom, Reyna, Lucas, Lilli, Sandra, Wally and Freddy). * Cinco de Mayo (Njörun), Rank 26 (unlocked with Antonio at Rank 26, favoured by Antonio, Isabelle, Sasha, Zarah, BBQ Fan, Wilson, Mahou and Jacqueline). * Singer's Festival (Dain), Rank 31 (unlocked with Onyx at Rank 31, favoured by Onyx, Emerald, Sapphire, Azura, Amethyst, Citrine, Amber and Ruby). * Star's Birth (Neir), Rank 36 (unlocked with Twilight at Rank 36, favoured by Twilight, Star, Moon, Dusk, Light, Amai, Fanofkinopio and Fang). * J-K-Pop Festival (Ulir), Rank 41 (unlocked with Mikyu at Rank 41, favoured by Mikyu, Hana, Noha, Jeff, Kumi, Rox, Flora and Holly). * F-Pop Festival (Fjalar), Rank 46 (unlocked with Palla at Rank 46, favoured by Palla, Catria, Est, Huginn, Muninn, Sarah, Nao and Silvery). * Halloween (Thrud), Rank 51 (unlocked with Myrrh at Rank 51, favoured by Myrrh, Aliah, Quicksilver, Shiro, Victor, Bronze, Klein and Ai). * Thanksgiving (Ced), Rank 56 (unlocked with Wester at Rank 56, favoured by Wester, Cara, Irona Pol, Xander, Perry, Olive, Pete and Benjamin). * Christmas (Bragi), Rank 61 (unlocked with Christine at Rank 61, favoured by Christine, Samantha, Lucas, Bianca, Ash, Jason, Seiya and Brock). Holiday Songs Songs in bold are real songs Fanofkinopio has heard of and are available on YouTube. Associated Bands Bands from this game. * The Gem Sisters * Dusk to Dawn * Three Pegasus Sisters * JK Band 56 Trivia * Most amount of new consecutive holidays in a single game with 4. * First otherria to include holidays. ** First gameria/otherria to not include the holiday Fanofkinopio's Birthday ever since its debut. Category:Games Category:Games by Fanofkinopio Category:Sugar